


I've travelled long and I've travelled far just to find you in my arms find me in your eyes

by choppyVy



Series: The Final Hunt - 3B Episode Fillers [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x14-3x15 Filler, Cat eyes, M/M, Mild Angst, buried deep in each other's embrace, emotional smut, first time sex with magic again, magic and emotions tied intensely, melting into each other, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: On their separate ways back to the institute Alec and Magnus run into each other both harbouring secrets but neither holding back on how they feel for each other that night. Emotional smut ensues, chasing away Magnus's underlying sadness for once ... in a while. Keeps lingering under his skin.(3x14-3x15 Filler leading us over into the next episode)[Fic inspired by Alec's unbelievably happy grinishy smile in the morning Malec scene of 3x15][Title inspired by the wonderful Bridges by Aisha Badru (played in the background during the Malec proposal in 3x20)! From her brilliant Pendulum, seriously the whole album is SO worth listening to in case you don't know it yet. I'm in love.]





	I've travelled long and I've travelled far just to find you in my arms find me in your eyes

They run into each other on the steps leading up to the institute’s main entrance.

Alec frowns, “Hey, where’ve you been?”

Magnus leans in and places a kiss to Alec’s cheek, “Couple drinks out. To celebrate.”

Alec holds on to his welcoming smile. To not give away his concern, the worry of it all, the unpleasantness of the encounter with Lorenzo Rey, Alec … just nods.

“You?” Magnus asks.

Alec pulls him deep into a hug, features twisting as he, looking over Magnus’s shoulder … outright lies, “Oh, just, some call came in about a potential demon hideout.” He pulls out of the hug, again smiling, shrugs and adds, “No one was in the area, so I just went out myself.”

“Fomo?” Magnus asks, smile encouraging.

Alec squints at him.

Magnus laughs, “Sorry, I know how much you dislike these mundane trends.”

Alec shrugs again gaze forgiving, “Well, there might be something to that one.”

Magnus reaches for Alec’s hand and they walk inside the institute together, Alec letting go as they cross the threshold of the old building.

It still stings, but Magnus does not say anything, instead simply opens up a portal, right there on the spot, and pulls Alec right through it, directly into his bedroom.

“Wha-“

Magnus pressing himself flush up against Alec, the shadowhunter caught between the welcomingly warm body of his boyfriend and the cold hard stone of the wall Alec does not even get to ask, Magnus’s hands are already all over him, his mouth devouring Alec’s every moan.

“Magnus,” Alec can finally bring out as the warlock moves on to mouth at the rune on Alec’s neck. A soft grunt of pleasure escapes him and as Magnus pulls back from his skin and their eyes meet cat eyes are shining brightly back into his.

Alec grunts as his palm pressed into Magnus’s chest pushes the man backwards until Magnus falls back onto Alec’s bed. Alec murmurs, “Clothes.”

Magnus props himself up on his elbows and grins up at Alec towering over him still as he makes a show out of lifting his fingers snaps them and all their clothes just disappear from their bodies.

Alec is on him in seconds, and Magnus enjoys ever moment of it. Alec settled between his spread legs they just make out and grind on each other for what feels like an eternity, timeless, and simultaneously like no more than the blink of an eye. A moment suspended inside the chaos of their universe.

Magnus reaches in between them.

Alec’s head shoots up and he finds Magnus’s cat eyes looking back at him, a jolt instantly doubled in intensity running through him as Magnus begins to pump along Alec’s cock, movements instantly slick. “Magic,” Alec moans. “By the angel, Magnus.”

Magnus gives a skilled twist accompanied by some sparks of magic teasing at Alec’s sensitive skin. He holds Alec’s gaze firmly.

Alec moans deep and raw before he can bring out between pants following, rapid, “I’d forgotten how insatiable we can be.”

Magnus cranes his neck, leans up until he can catch Alec’s lower lip in one bite, bites down, demand unspoken still made clear.

Alec leaning closer they fall into another deep kiss with each other, Magnus’s hand languidly moving on Alec’s cock until Alec breathes, “Can w-?”

“Darling, I’ve been ready since you threw me down on these sheets.”

Alec moans, there are aspects of Magnus’s magic he has definitely missed more than others.

“Come inside me tonight,” Magnus whispers.

And Alec chokes on his own breath.

Hand resting against Magnus’s abdomen as he pushes in, looking down between them, Alec sees and feels every single one of Magnus’s muscles tense. “Holy hell.”

Magnus snorts, “No one has called me that before.”

Alec’s head shoots up, he shifts his weight forward onto his arm resting next to Magnus’s head, presses his full weight deep into Magnus in the process, whoes laughter tappers off into ragged pants, eyes wide and shining, Alec groans and gasps at the sight, at Magnus clenching around him to keep him just that deep. “Don’t move,” Magnus whispers reverently. “There. Stay right there.”

“Your wish is my co-.”

Magnus devours Alec’s words, grabs hold of Alec’s ass with both hands, and holds him there.

Alec grinds into the depth of his lover’s body.

Head falling back with a guttural moan, “Fuuuuuuuuck,” the whole of Magnus’s body remains moulded against Alec’s, Magnus incapabale of letting go of any part of his man, the two twisted tightly around each other.

Alec is panting still buried, Magnus clenching and writhing, they stay holding and gasping and clutching each other for minutes more. Alec feels Magnus’s hold on his cheeks ease and he knows what Magnus is asking of him, so Alec stays buried deep as he presses the body relaxing its all-encompassing hold of him as firmly as he can into the giving softness of the mattress Magnus himself had chosen for Alec’s new bed in this room.

Magnus’s hands bury in Alec's hair as he lies there relaxed, vulnerable, open, for Alec to take.

“I love you,” Alec whispers to him, as Magnus’s grip in Alec’s hair tightens and he alone fills all of Alec's mind as he holds his eyes with blazing ones.

“Take me.”

“Magnus.”

“I am yours.”

There is an underlying sadness to this statement Alec cannot but misinterpret as Magnus’s guilt for reopening the rift between them by regaining his magic. “And I am yours.” Alec watches tears slip from Magnus’s eyes, Alec leans in and kisses them away, as good as he can. His voice is sugary syrup, “I’m here, I’m here with you, we’re here. I want to enjoy the here and now I have with my boyfriend.”

Magnus nods feverishly, more tears coming. “We’re here.”

Alec feels Magnus’s legs draw up at his sides, groans and moans as he feels Magnus tilt his hips up, Alec feeling himself slipping even deeper into the man he loves. He allows himself to just fall into the cradle of his lover’s body, buries his face against Magnus’s neck, arms cradling Magnus’s head, as all his fingers twist and tighten in Magnus’s hair.

They could not be more closely intertwined if they tried.

Both grind into each other moments more. Alec hears Magnus gasp right into his ear when Alec unsheathes part of himself, driving deep again with the next heartbeat.

“Holy hell,” Magnus gasps as Alec moves and moves, seemingly never tiring of making Magnus gasp and moan, call out “Alexander!”

Magnus's body welcomes him in, the little tilted twist with which Magnus meets each of Alec’s thrusts pulling Alec to the brink much faster than he wants any of this to end, so he buries himself deep again once more, presses Magnus deep into the soft surface with all of his body’s might.

Alec has underestimated what this move would do to a riled up Magnus, freshly filled to the brim with magic buzzing through his every fibre.

Magnus gasps, raw. Alec lifts his head, wide eyes connected he feels the sudden overwhelming pulse of magic wash through them. Magnus is panting breathing entirely out of control. Entirely each other’s the fire of Magnus's magic bursting free unchecked consumes them both. They come at the exact same moment, both gasping for air moving in to kiss, unable, just panting into each other’s mouths, Alec moving to rest his temple to Magnus’s, “Holy hell, yes! Magnus I … oh angel.”

Blissed out Magnus hickups a laugh.

Alec finds his openly vulnerable gaze, finds himself overtaken by the bone-deep reaching smile alight in Magnus’s eyes.

Alec slips from Magnus’s body in time but they never really disentangle themselves that night.

When Magnus wakes the next morning, still in his full make-up from the previous night, Alec is already standing next to their bed, dressed.

Alec watches Magnus begin to stir, the fondest of smiles playing on Alec’s face as he asks softly, “Sleep okay?”

Magnus continues to stretch, “Like a rock.”

Alec smiles to himself with effortless delight and untainted happiness, for once, both of them fully aware of the remnants of the last night comfortably, comfortingly lingering between them.

And for some precious moments more Magnus finds it in himself to keep it even from himself, that pressing feeling he has carried with him ever since the very second Lorenzo’s magic entered his body, something ... is not quite right.


End file.
